


Love Your Voice, Hate the Attitude

by honeyxiumin



Category: 2jae - Fandom, GOT7, Kpop - Fandom
Genre: BoyxBoy, Cute, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, radio au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Choi Youngjae works nights as a DJ who goes by the name Ars and likes to give his opinions and advice to his listeners while also sharing some good quality music. Im Jaebum is a famous star who happens to love listening in to the DJ. He ended up falling in love with his voice.The thing is, Youngjae hates the thought of love and Jaebum.





	Love Your Voice, Hate the Attitude

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I made this on tumblr but I thought I would share it with you all because why not lol. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> If you guys like it, I'll make a second part to it. :)

Jaebum flopped down on his hotel bed and let out a long sigh. 

He just finished his show and was worn out and ready for sleep from all the running he did on stage. Plus his throat is killing him a little. 

He looked over at the alarm clock sat up next to the bed and hurried and got up, heading over to his suitcase. He pulled out the portable radio he started carrying around once he heard that beautiful voice one late night. 

Jaebum started staying up and listening to a late night DJ who goes by the name of Ars who he stumbled across from night while driving. 

He loves the boy's voice and how beautiful and soothing it sounds. Especially when he sings a little bit when requested. 

Jaebum never requests anything so he always hopes someone does for him. 

He also loves how confident Ars is and how he isn't afraid to speak his opinion on certain things. 

Jaebum put the radio up on the side table, turning to the station he has memorized from many nights of always tuning in. 

Jaebum smiled as he turned up the radio, hearing the voice he loves, laying back on the bed and listening. 

 

_Choi Youngjae's P.O.V._

I smiled as I sat in the recording room. 

I love my late night job. Better than my day job which is being a barista. It sucks because of the occasional rude customers and how I can't talk back to them or else I'll get fired. 

But here, being a late night DJ, it's amazing because I can speak my mind freely without getting in trouble. 

I flipped the switch to go 'On Air' and grabbed the mic. 

"Hello everyone who is awake tonight, it's your favorite night DJ Ars coming at you live. We got a fill night of relaxing music and of course, answering your guys questions and giving you advice! So make sure you remember to call (XXX)XXX-XXXX and I'll help you all out. Now for our first song to kick off the night." 

I backed away from the mic, pulling the first song up and pushing play. 

I sat back in the chair and relaxed. 

I looked over at my friend Mark. "Anyone calling?" He rolled his eyes, nodding his head. "You know they are." 

I became friends with Mark when I first started working here. He helps me set everything up and answers the phones for me. We have gotten closer over the years as we worked together and became the best friends from there. 

The song slowly ended and I went back to the mic. 

"Such a relaxing song huh? Hope you all didn't fall asleep on me. Now, we have our first caller tonight. Mark." 

Mark nodded and connected the call. 

"Hello Ars!" I smiled. "Hello dear, how may I help you tonight?" 

"Well I like this boy a lot but he always ignores me and gets my hopes up all the time. He plays with my feelings and I don't know. What should I do? I feel like I'm easy." 

I frowned. 

"Honey, let me tell you something. Drop him. You're not easy first of all. And second, he's not worth it at all. I'm serious. It's okay to be single. I mean, I'm single and happy." 

I heard her giggle. "Thank you Ars." 

"Of course. Have a good night." 

Mark ended the call. "Alright, next caller." 

"Hello Ars, I was wondering what your opinion on love is. Do you believe in it?" 

I snorted and saw Mark rolling his eyes. "Love is a load of garbage. The love between family and friends, yeah that's real. But between two people who are supposedly meant to be together forever, now that is crap. All of that is crap. I'm going to tell you something, all the movies about love are a load of garbage and so are those stupid love songs! It's just fake! Those movies make you believe that you will just magically meet the one you love but it really it's just getting your hopes up. And love songs, god, artist are just getting your hopes up on finding the perfect person. Trust me, I know it's all fake. That's why I listen to real music." 

"Aha, thank you. That makes me think about love now." 

"No problem. Have a good night." Mark hung up. 

"Alright, here's another song and I'll answers more questions when we get back. Stay tune." 

I switched over to the radio and leaned back, letting out a sigh. 

"You really hate love huh?" 

I glared at Mark. "Yes and you know why. So drop it." Mark sighed and nodded. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

After three songs, I went back on. 

"And we are back, answering your calls now! Who'd do we have?" 

Mark switched the caller over to me. 

"Hi Ars, I love your show! But about the love thing, Im Jaebum's love songs seem so true and real, like he's been in love before. I just was at his concert the other night and I can tell he has true feelings behind his lyrics. What about his songs? What's your opinion on him?"

 

 

**Jaebum's P.O.V.**

I raised up real quick.

He's going to be talking about me. 

I raised the volume up some more. 

"My opinion on Im Jaebum?" 

I smiled wide. 

"He's fake." 

Oh. 

I frowned. 

"He's just like every other artist. First off, you can tell he is cocky about who he is. Second, he's just trying to get inside your mind and every other girl who listens to him as well head with his cute love songs but honestly he probably just wants money. He probably doesn't know what love is or what it actually feels like." 

My frown deepen. 

"I'd like to see him write a sad song for once or a song about his fans. I'm tired of all the love bullshit honestly. And you know, he's probably like the rest. For me to be able to listen to him, he's going to have to write about something truthful." 

I felt anger rising up in my body. 

Why would he say that? Who does he think he is? 

He doesn't know me! 

"Awe Ars, I didn't know you thought like that. Maybe he'll write a song about the hate you have for him." 

He heard Ars laugh. 

"Then that will probably be the most realest song he's ever made. And no one knew about my hate for him. Have a good night dear." 

I grabbed my phone and made the call. 

"Oh we have another caller, how may I help you?" 

"Yeah I'd like to know why Jaebum makes you mad?" 

 

_Choi Youngjae's P.O.V._

I sighed. 

This guy sounded angry. 

And what's strange is that it's a guy being angry about it, not a fangirl. 

But this guys voice sounded nice. 

"Well, he seems like a player honestly. I bet he doesn't know what love is. And it's all just made up." 

"Did you ever think it might be real to him?" 

"Nope. Hard to believe that. Never heard any reports of him having an actual relationship. Probably never has loved before. Like I've been saying for a while now." 

I sighed, I'm tired of talking about Jaebum. 

"Well let me tell you something, I happened to know what love is because I have fallen in love with your voice for one! So don't tell me I don't know!" 

I froze and looked at Mark. He was staring at me with wide eyes. 

He said 'I'. 

"Who is this?" 

"Im Jaebum himself. And I'm going to prove to you that I know how to love." I felt myself blush. 

I've been trash talking him and he's been listening the whole time. 

"And how, Mr. Im Jaebum, are you going to do that?" 

I saw more calls coming in. Mark looked over at me. 

"By taking you out on a date." 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you all would like a second part!


End file.
